


A Small Misunderstanding

by Secret Staircase (elwing_alcyone)



Category: Zero: Akai Chou | Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, Humor, Incest, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwing_alcyone/pseuds/Secret%20Staircase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night of the Crimson Ritual, Itsuki learns he has made a mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Misunderstanding

All the way along the passage, Itsuki waited for a way out. He still couldn't quite believe this was going to happen; surely something would come to save him from this fate?

But they came to the cavern with the pit in it, where rows of priests were waiting, and nothing came to the rescue. He and Mutsuki stood side by side before the flat stone.

"Now," said the Ceremony Master, "please remove your clothes."

For a moment, Itsuki thought the despair had blocked his ears and he had heard wrong. Then he saw Mutsuki in the process of removing his kimono.

"Wait, what?" he said.

The Ceremony Master coughed as if embarrassed. "Remove your clothes for the ritual."

"What? Why?"

"This is our way. The ritual has been observed for generations," one of the priests intoned.

"It's all right, Itsuki," said Mutsuki with perfect resignation. He was already undressed. "Do what they say."

"Now, wait just a minute," Itsuki protested. "Why do I have to be naked? The ritual is that one twin will ✻✻ the other, isn't it?"

There was a muttering among the priests.

"I don't believe it," said one. "He pronounced ✻✻ right on the first try."

"That took me weeks to learn!"

"I got it right on my second day."

"Yes, we know, Nobu. You can stop telling everyone now."

The Ceremony Master cleared his throat and the priests all fell silent. He surveyed Itsuki. "Young man," he said, "I'll overlook the fact that you've been reading the Taboo Texts, which are also known as the Forbidden Texts, the Secret Texts and the Adults-Only Texts for a reason, incidentally. What is it, exactly, you thought ✻✻ meant?"

"Well, killing, of course. A sacrifice, to appease the Abyss."

"Killing?" The Ceremony Master sounded genuinely shocked. "Why in the world would we want one twin to kill the other? The ritual is about being together forever! How does killing achieve that? I ask you."

"Also," a priest added helpfully, "according to our religion, death is one of the most unclean things out there. Why would we want to get it all over our most holy site?"

"The texts are deliberately obscure, to be certain," said the Ceremony Master, placing subtle emphasis on _deliberately_, "but I personally think that 'becoming as one' is about as clear as it could get."

"He's right, Itsuki," said Mutsuki, with that smile of endless self-sacrificing love. "I thought that was fairly obvious."

Itsuki looked at him incredulously. "You knew about this? And you didn't tell me?"

Mutsuki shrugged. "Sorry. I just like it when you're worried. Your forehead does this really adorable – "

"Enough!" The Ceremony Master clapped his hands. "I see there has been some confusion here. I hope somebody is taking note of this for the next action meeting."

He glared around the cavern, and there was a scuffling as three or four priests pulled out blank scrolls and pieces of charcoal and started to write.

"But," said the Ceremony Master, "I hope that all is clear now, Tachibana?"

Itsuki realised he was waiting for an answer. "Yes, Mr. Kurosawa. It's clear, sir."

"Good. Now, remove your clothes, and the ritual can commence."

Mutsuki, naked and reclining on the stone, gazed up at him adoringly. "Go on, Itsuki," he said. "I want you to do it. I'll forgive you no matter what."

"Oh, stop that," Itsuki snapped. "I'm feeling very betrayed right now." Nevertheless, he stripped, and knelt, straddling Mutsuki's legs. It was uncomfortable, with all the priests watching, and now they were beating their staves against the ground rhythmically, which seemed like lot of pressure. Not to mention it was quite cold in the cavern, and the rock was hurting his knees...

Still, when he bent down and kissed Mutsuki, he found he could forget all that. Mutsuki was warm, and soft, and very willing, and Itsuki could put up with just about anything when that was the case.

The whole world, for a while, was just them: Mutsuki's mouth, red with kissing, and his hair tousled, and their hips grinding together. They'd always shared feelings like this, pleasure, pain, and the connection was stronger than ever in this sacred place. All of his senses were heightened, every touch burning on his newly sensitive skin, every sound Mutsuki made echoing in his head.

At last he reached between them to take Mutsuki's erection in his hand, stroking up and down, finding the rhythm easily.

So this is the true ritual, he thought, his mouth pressed against Mutsuki's neck. It really does feel like we're becoming one.

*

"Failure," said the Ceremony Master.

Itsuki stopped in the middle of tying his belt. "Excuse me?"

"No butterfly. The ritual failed."

"What – that – I just – what."

"You're not the only one who's upset," said the Ceremony Master gloomily. "I was hoping to avoid watching my own daughters perform this ritual. But no, you failed to fulfil your duty."

Mutsuki slipped an arm through his. "I thought it was very nice, Itsuki," he said. "I don't think it reflects at all on your, you know, ability. As a man."

For a moment, Itsuki came very close to wishing the ritual had involved sacrifice.

The Ceremony Master was looking at him, narrow-eyed. "I can't understand why," he said. "It looked fine from here. I suppose I can get the priests to review the projector reels and see what went wrong..." He ignored the sudden commotion of priests calling, waving and jumping about to get chosen for this task; his frown deepened. "Unless... Tachibana, was that the first time you've ✻✻ed your brother?"

"Um..."

"No," Mutsuki piped up, "he's been doing that for ages."

This time the mutters had a definite air of disapproval.

"I thought he was going to _die_," Itsuki said. "I thought – it was – you know, making the most of the time we had left."

The Ceremony Master's shoulders slumped. "I see," he said.

"Sorry," Itsuki muttered.

"Well, I suppose it's to be expected. Small misunderstandings... you did your best, Tachibana. Go on, then. I must..." He shuddered. "I must prepare my daughters." He turned to the priests. "And I expect a report on my desk from each and every one of you about how this can be avoided in future."

Itsuki felt his brother tug on his arm. "Come on, let's go. If you try, maybe you can still save Sae and Yae from this fate."

"Oh, as if they'll be any trouble," Itsuki said. "Yae's spent the last eight years trying to sneak letters out of the village to Ryozo. No wonder Sae wants to go through with the ritual; it's the only chance she'll get." He glanced sideways at Mutsuki. "I assume she knows what its all about, too."

Mutsuki beamed.

"Right. Of course she does. It's a conspiracy, that's what it is. I can't believe you let me go on thinking I had to kill you for a year," Itsuki said.

"I'm sorry," said Mutsuki. "Just, you know, your forehead, when you're worried... and it could be worse. It could have been a sacrifice ritual after all."

"I suppose so," Itsuki said grudgingly.

Outside, the night was summer-cool. The butterflies were still there, glowing in the dark air like embers, and Mutsuki was by his side, their arms linked. Things could be worse, indeed.


End file.
